1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to spacial dividers, cup holders, and storage trays, specifically to those which rest upon the rear passenger seat of an automobile. The use of the automobile passenger seat divider is to provide each adjacent passenger with easily reachable storage cylinders and bins in which to place drinks, snack cups, crayons or other small items. Furthermore, the spacial divider unit provides for the use of various alternative insert attachment units such as a divider insert board unit which creates a removable barrier between two quarrelsome children, and a removable storage insert unit which has the capacity to hold larger items than that held by the smaller storage bins.
2. Description of Prior Art
Each year, many families look forward to piling into their car for a fun-filled family vacation. Although, this experience is supposed to be exciting and wonderful for all involved, it usually is the time siblings decide to misbehave the most.
Safely driving an automobile requires concentration. When this concentration is destroyed by the antics of two quarrelsome children, safety is jeopardized. Most cars, with the exception of station wagons and vans, have only one front seat and one passenger seat, which limits the options to separate these children. If only there was a way for an adult to place a barrier between these children to quiet them down or to provide various playtime alternatives.
Heretofore, an automobile passenger seat divider has not received the attention it deserves. The divider's proper use provides the driver with a means to temporarily control the behavior of the children riding in the car, thus allowing for a safer and somewhat peaceful driving atmosphere.
In relation to automobile seat dividers, there are no known prior art references to cite. Other such inventions which have bearing upon this design though, are the automobile cup holders and trays.
One such cup holder in patent No. 2,903,311 to Oscar C. Earhart, Feb. 8, 1956, consists of a base portion which rests upon a car seat, a top tray portion having holes in which to place drink cups, and three foldable support legs to hold the tray a set distance above the base. Earhart's invention though, is cumbersome since it s large size utilizes the space of a seated passenger which in turn significantly diminishes the seating space of the other passengers. Although Earhart's invention does provide spaces in which to place cups, the spaces are holes instead of cylindrical storage chambers. Earhart's invention does not provide any means to store items in storage bins, does not provide any means to prevent the unit from sliding off of the car seat, and does not provide for the use of various attachment alternatives such as a temporary divider which blocks the physical and visual contact of the two adjacent passengers or a removable storage tray.
Cup holder patent No. 3,244,125 to William E. Mackey, Sep. 9, 1963, consists of a large box-like tray having various circular shaped compartments to accomodate items such as drink cups, various rectangular shaped compartments to accomodate items such as food and tissues, and two collapsable legs of differing heights which keep the tray horizontal when placed upon a car seat. Mackey's invention though is cumbersome since it's large size utilizes the space of a seated passenger which in turn significantly diminishes the seating space of the other passengers. Mackey's invention does provide compartments for drink cups and loose items, but it does not provide any means to prevent the unit from sliding off of the car seat nor is there any provision for, or use of, various attachment alternatives such as a temporary divider which blocks the physical and visual contact of the two adjacent passengers or a removable storage tray.
Cup holder patent No. 3,233,563 to William J. Mauchline, Sep. 22, 1964, consists of a large rectangular tray having three circular openings located along the outer edge of the tray in which to place items such as drink cups, a large rectangular area in which to place food, and two hook-shaped mounting brackets located on the back side of the tray which when hooked over the back of the car seat suspend the tray horizontally, in the air. Mauchline's invention though is cumbersome since it's large size utilizes the space of a seated passenger which in turn significantly diminishes the seating space of the other passengers, and there is no provision for, or use of, various attachment alternatives such as a temporary divider which blocks the physical and visual contact of two adjacent passengers or a removable storage tray.
Finally, cup holder patent No. D272,486 to Andrew J. Benedetti, Jan. 9, 1981, consists of a single piece unit which has three circular openings. The unit's design suggests that the unit is to be permanently attached to a motor vehicle's interior providing a passenger with a space in which to place drink cups. Benedetti's invention is small and compact but it does not rest upon a car seat between two passengers, it does not provide any storage means to retain items, and there is no provision for, or use of, various attachment alternatives such as a temporary divider which blocks the physical and visual contact of two adjacent passengers or a removable storage tray.
Although there may be several other prior art references which cite the use of drink cup holders and/or storage chambers, none of them contain the distinct and unique features presented in this patent application.
Most adults, therefore, would find it beneficial to have a durable light weight automobile passenger seat divider unit which rests upon the rear passenger seat of an automobile which provides sturdy storage cylinders in which to place drinks or snack cups, provides easily reachable storage bins in which to place crayons or other small items, is anchored to the car seat to eliminate slippage, and furthermore provides the versatility of installing a divider insert board unit which creates a removable barrier between two quarrelsome passengers, or installing a removable storage insert unit which has the capacity to hold larger items than that held by the small storage bins.